1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a fixing element for use in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of technologies not only for data processors capable of processing a considerable amount of data within a short time, but also for display devices capable of displaying the data processed by such data processors as images, has seen considerable recent progress.
Display devices convert image signals in the form of electrical signals obtained by data processors into images.
Display devices may be classified according to the types of display panels used therein. Examples of display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displaying an image by using liquid crystal molecules, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device displaying an image by using an organic light-emitting material, and a plasma display panel displaying an image by using plasma.
The implementation of a narrow-bezel design, i.e., a design in which a narrow bezel is provided in a non-display area along the edges of a display area, is under way to keep up with ever-increasing demand for larger display areas.
A display device typically includes a base cover to accommodate a display panel, and a top cover which is coupled to the base cover so as to fix the display panel. That is, the display panel is fixed between the base cover and the top cover.
The sidewalls of the base cover and the sidewalls of the top cover are often assembled together by side mounting.
However, in a case in which coupling elements are inserted into coupling holes formed on the base cover and the top cover, the top cover may be detached from the top surface of the display panel (especially in areas near the coupling holes), thereby causing various problems such as light leakage and contamination of components contained within.